I Will Always Remember You My Love
by TriGemini
Summary: As Katie lays dying. Marcus remembers all the moments they've shared. From when they were young and in Hogwarts',to when they got together, got married, and then had a family. From past to present Marcus remembers.


**I Will Always Remember You… My Love!**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**(Marcus Flint's P.O.V.)**

* * *

When I look at you now in this situation it breaks my heart to see you like this. On the threshold of death and knowing that soon, you will be taken from me. From this life…from this love…from these moments that we have shared happily together these last six years. I cannot believe that fate would be cruel enough to take you away from me. You are my light; you are my reason to go on with this very existence. Without you, there is no point in wanting to go on knowing that I have to live without you by my side. However, I also understand that I cannot be selfish at this moment in time. Even though, I know I must grieve for you there is still something that I have to do and that is to look after our children.

_Family!_

I never expected that word would ever be applied to me. Yes, I always knew that my parents wanted me to find a girl, settle down, and have a family of my own. Even though, I always sneered at that idea because in truth I could never imagine myself attached to one person for all time.

_Forever!_

It was supposed to be like that our family and us together forever just one big happy family. I will always remember…

_Remember!_

Remembering those precious memories of when we started out and how we finally end up together. Even now as I look at you on your deathbed I recall the first time we met, the arguments we have had, the secrets we shared, and a love that no one could break. Therefore, I sit here in my chair near our bed watching you sleep and remembering everything from when we were young to the time we have been together.

It was almost seems like it happened yesterday.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

A third year boy with dark hair and somewhat trollish looks was sitting in the Great Hall with his Slytherin friends. Wondering when they would bring the new first years to be sorted in the different houses. Not that he particularly cared very much. For Marcus Flint there was only a limited amount of things he cared for, those being Quidditch, flying, bullying some of the younger students, playing pranks, and other such doings. However, the most important one of all was quidditch. Quidditch had always been his favorite sport for as long as he could remember. His father always told him he had a great talent for it. Therefore, his major goal in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was to become the Captain of the Slytherin house quidditch team. He knew if he were going to succeed, he would have to work for it. He didn't care how he did it. He just knew he had to become the captain of the team. As the sorting began, he noticed some of the new first years. So innocent, inexperienced, and completely oblivious about the situation into which they were stepping into. However, what really grabbed his attention was a certain girl. At first, he didn't think much of it given that she looked like a few of the other girls in school that he'd seen before. However, what got his attention was her hair. It was a unique shade of blonde-haired. Not just an ordinary blonde color for it was practically an iridescent shade. He had never seen hair of that color before. As he noted the fair-haired girl from his table. He could tell her eyes were wandering around the Grand Hall in complete awe. It bothered him to know that all of sudden his mind was set on something as insignificant as a girl. Somehow, though he couldn't help it. From the moment she caught his eye, he became ensnared suddenly by her nice looks. Although, he argued with himself debating whether it was possible to become infatuated with someone who's younger than himself. Not to mention, a complete stranger at that. Nevertheless, his gaze never left her figure and he watched her continuously. Then suddenly again the unexpected happen. Professor McGonagall had called the mysterious girls' name aloud.

"Katherine Bell" said Professor McGonagall has she read it off her list.

Marcus watched as the younger girl called Katherine Bell went up to sit on the stool waiting to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. He watched silently as the girl sat still on the stool. Then he saw her gasp when the Sorting Hat was placed on top of her head. He couldn't blame the girl for being frightened at that. Everybody who went through the sorting was a bit uncomfortable at first when the hat is placed on their head. Again, he noticed that the girl went completely still and he wondered what the Sorting Hat was saying to her. He recalled when he had been sorted. Although, he already knew which house he'd be placed in. After all, practically everybody in his entire family had been in Slytherin. Even the Sorting Hat knew immediately once it was placed on his head that he belonged in Slytherin house. Cunning and ambitious that was definitely Marcus Flint for sure. Again, he noticed the girl was still sitting on the stool. It was obvious that the Sorting Hat was having a difficult time sorting her. Then after a short while it screamed, _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Marcus couldn't believe his ears. The Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor…the enemy of his own house. Everybody knew that the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin was legendary, practically dating back to the history of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. Everyone knew that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin parted on not so good terms and that was partly how the rivalry started. Unfortunately, the feud between both houses since had gotten to be apart of tradition. Anybody who was a Gryffindor didn't ever associate with a Slytherin. No matter the situation was it just wasn't something that was done. They were always competing against each other in everything. Academics, quidditch games, or other trivial things. Nevertheless, the matter at hand was not good. Marcus knew with that girl in Gryffindor he didn't stand much of a chance getting to know anything about her. However, he wasn't going to give up yet. He knew he'd manage away around the situation. He didn't care how he did it just as long as he found out some details about her.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Yes, he remembered quite well that first time he saw her and the moment when he became surprised to find out, she would be in a different household entirely. However, he never gave up on finding out everything about her and he did. In thinking of the past, he relished the moment of peace that he felt. Until he heard a sudden noise coming from the next room and wondered what was going on. For as far as he could remember he had sent the children to stay with their maternal grandparents until he thought Katie was well enough to have them back in the house again. He knew she hated it when he sent them away. However, he only did it for her sake. Since he knew how much they took up most of her time when they were in the house. Despite being ill, Katie never ignored her duties as a mother, or a wife. For that, Marcus had to admire her for going on without complaint until at some point it became too much for her to deal with all by herself. However, coming back to the present he was curious as to where the noise came from. Therefore, he walked out of the bedroom and into their private living room and really expected to find nothing there. Instead, he found the last person he ever expected to be in his house and realized that the day was going to be a lot longer than he hoped for. Especially with the visit, he had in front of him. For it was the last person he truly wanted to see today.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I have just started this one so plz be nice and review .Tell me what you think about it. Is it good? Is it bad? Just be kind and review. In addition, in case anyone is wondering I am still going to continue **Two Worlds Collide** my other Katie Bell/Marcus Flint story. So just be patient with me on it, alright! 


End file.
